Haloween ou le moyen de ne plus acheter de costumes
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: SuG. une soirée entre 5 ami a Haloween. Une OS pour Halloween, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, en même temps ça sort de mon cerveau...


titre: haloween ou le moyen de ne plus acheter de costumes...

auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: bon SuG ne m'appartiennent pas, mais quand ils auront quitté la PS, je me debrouillerais pour qu'ils m'appartiennent xD

Ok je suis nul en ortographe alors pas besoins de me le dire pendant une cinquantaine de lignes même quarante neuf je veux pas xD donc dans ce cas là... qui veux etre mon béta? XD

ah oui...les ragueux oust passer votre chemin!

voici une petite OS que j'ai écrit c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi, je suis partit dans un grand délire... veuillez me pardonner, sinon bonne lecture!

31 octobre ou Halloween jour de fête... Fête de mort... fête ou l'on se déguise s'était ce que l'on avait fait.

Moi Takeru 16 ans adolescent chanteur d'un petit groupe se nommant SuG avait trouver LE super déguisement Vous savez le déguisement de vampire avec les grande bottes la chemise blanche ouvert sur mon torse la cape rouge sang me recouvrant un superbe pantalon en cuire...

J'avais fait de jolie petites frisette a quelque mèche de mes cheveux et m'avait fait un superbe teint blanc,mit des lentille rouge sang et des fausse dent de vampire.

J'attendait devant ma maison.  
Chiyu, 19 ans devait venir me chercher.  
J'attendait, quand d'un seul coup une faux se trouva sous ma gorge et une main de squelette se posa sur mon épaule

"au secours maman j'ai peur!" criais je.

J'entendit un rire que je connaissais assez bien, c'etait celui de Tsukasa, le petit frere de chiyu.

"aha trop fort t'aurais vu ta tête Fait attention, plein de choses diverse traîne dans les rues ce soir, fait attention de ne pas te retrouver seul!"

Je le vit partir dehambulant.  
Brrr ce qu'il ma dit me fit un frisson parcourant mon corps.

Quelque minutes plus tard Chiyu arriva avec Yuji, 17 ans, celui ci déguiser en Freddy Chiyu quant a lui, en Frankenstein.

Il nous conduisit a l'appartement ou vivait Masato, avec son petit frère Shimpei.

Masato 19 ans travaillait a mit temps en temps que serveur dans un petit resterait et consacrait le reste de son temps a ses études et a son petit frère adorer. Petit frère adorer, du haut de ses 14 ans n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et ramenait nombre de ses petit copain(plus nombreux les un que les autres, et age minimum 22 ans!) chez eux, ce qui n'était pas trop du gout de certaines personne dont une que je ne citerais pas la nom... Et de son frère qui accusait ces messier de pédophilie envers son Shimnounet!

Les appartement défile sous mes yeux. Nombre d'enfants formant de petit groupe sont la déguiser a la "conquête" des maisons du voisinage.

J'entend le moteur s'arrêtait, nous somme arrivé!

Yuji en tête de file nous montons les escalier un a un pour arriver a l'appartement des deux frères.

Nous sonnons et quelqu'un vient nous ouvrir. Et ce quelqu'un est Shimpei,Shimpei déguiser en diable, diable portant des bottes de talon de 10 centimètre, botte rouge en cuire a lassais, des collant résille rouge une combinaison corset rouge en latex, une queue de diable des petite cornes et au lieu d'avoir une fourche il avait un fouet a la main.  
Bon il a trouver son costume dans un sex shop...

Yuji resta bouche bée devant le petit efféminer.

Ce dernier nous fit entrer.

Masato, était au salon essayant de raccrocher sa queue de loup garou qui s'était fait la mal. Il s'était designer des moustache kawai , comme le califfiait son frère il avait des chaussure avec plein de poil dessus , il avait même mis n guise de faux ongles des griffes.

On parla tous, puis nous allions nous mettre a table.

Quand Masato nous dit qu'il allait nous amener le dessert, son frère se précipita sur la table en disant "c'est moi le dessert!" et se mit a nous faire une danse sensuelle, endiablé.

Les lumière se coupèrent d'un seul coup et le petit gogo dancer se réfugia dans les bras de la personne la plus proche c'est a dire Yuji.

On entendit le bruit d'une porte grincer et des bruit de pas

Je prit un couteau par pur réflexe puis la lumière revenu.

Je me mit a crier, en face de moi se trouvait le mec dans scream avec la faux.

Et merde c'est encore Tsukasa qui était venu nous jouer un tours, je le reconnu grâce a son rire.

"he he vous avez eu peur ein! Avait il dit en enlevant son masque"

Chiyu, commença a engueuler son petit frère.

Pourquoi on fait ça, pourquoi on est tous la a 22h30 un soir d'halloween juste devant l'entrer du cimetière...

Sérieux les gars vous me le paierez!  
Vous êtes complètement maso d'avoir fait ce pari de venir faire une promenade ici surtout en pleine nuit!

Le portail grinçant du cimetière retenti.

On entre, armer d'une lampe de poche chacun Masato et Chiyu etait l'un a coté de l'autre juste derrière le frère de ce dernier sa faux a la main s'amusant avec.  
Juste devant moi se trouvait Yuji qui avait accrocher a son bras Shimpei tremblant de peur.

Nous étions au milieu du cimetière.

D'un seul coup un chat noir passe devant nous en courant.

Je me sens observer différentes une ora traîne autour de nous.  
Ça sens pas bon.  
Le croassement d'un corbeau résonne dans ce lieu de résidence pour mort.  
Ses battements d'ailes se font entendre.  
Un vent glaciale est présent et me refroidit du plus profond de mon être.  
Des bruit bizarre se font entendre

Soudain juste a cote de moi j'entend le bruit de choses qui bouge dans les buissons.

Je vois des personne au teint assez blanc , aux vêtements déchirés. J'entendit soudain le rire que je qualifiai de démoniaque de Tsukasa suivit de ceux de Chiyu Masato Yuji et de Shimpei.

Je commence vraiment a flipper la, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, je vous en supplie pincer moi réveiller moi faite quelque chose merde!

Il me regardait d'un regard assez spéciale.  
Je n'aime pas ce regard ni ce sourire carnassier que tout les autres ont.

On dirais qu'il veuille me bouffer, hé les mecs je suis pas comestible!

La faucille de tsukasa les couteau de Chiyu les griffe de Masato la queue et les corne de Shimpei semblait plus vraie que nature. Je ressentit une violente douleur au niveau des gencive.  
C'était au niveau de mes canine.

Je toucha mes canine qui était étonnement pointu.

Puis je me mit a parler d'en une langue qui me semblât être de l'allemand

"argh argh argh ich liebe sich mein lieber Dracula"

"bienvenu parmi nous créature de la nuit! Me répétèrent en coeur nombre de zombie et autre créature assoiffer de sang et de chaire fraîche"

Il avait suffit d'une seul nuit, d'une seul fête d'un seul paris, pour que nos vie soit changer a jamais, remarquer maintenant pour Halloween, on avait plus besoin de déguisement.


End file.
